cosas que suelen pasar
by Carmelita18
Summary: ¿si la serie de junjou y sekaiichi se juntaran como esto afectaría al pobre de misaki quien solo posee los 19 años ademas que ocurrirá si hace nuevas amistades ...?


Un pequeño castaño se encontraba lavando los platos de la noche anterior:

-este usagi-san que no puede lavar nada, es un perezoso, eso es un verdadero perezoso- "si no me apuro llegare tarde a clases y lo peor a la primera me toca con el demonio kamijou será mejor hacer la mitad".

-quien es un flojo- de repente un peli-plata salió de las escaleras rascando su cabeza por el cansancio de tanto trabajar.

-Tu- que no es obvio?

-porque soy un flojo si me acosté tarde por tanto trabajo?-

-eres un flojo por no lavar los trastes anoche, te dije que lo hicieras para que pudiera estudiar pero en vez de eso te pusiste a platicar con susuki-san hasta tarde luego te pusiste a trabajar eso es ser un descarado con ganas-

-o no será que misaki está enojado porque hoy no pude dormir con él?-

-claro que no eres un pervertido solo te estoy reclamando por esto-

-puedo leerte la mente y me dice que es mentira- al momento que misaki volteo para darle un reclamo, unos feroces labios posaron su rostro ligeramente, dándole un casto beso

-que crees que haces?- menciono el menor con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

-te doy un beso de buenos días- contesto sínicamente tomando su tasa de café.

-que tienen de buenos si llegare tarde a la escuela- refunfuño el castaño mientras secaba sus manos y tomaba su mochila.

-no, yo te llevare- "es tan lindo cuando se enoja y toda vía no se da cuenta"- pensó el peli plata

-no tú tienes la fecha límite cerca y no valla ser que Aikawa-san te regañe denuevo-

-no importa ya lo acabe desde hace unas horas- tomo sus llaves el mayor y jalo al castaño con él hacia la puerta para llevarlo a clases.

El camino en coche fue corto por lo que le dio tiempo a misaki de seguir estudiando en el auto mientras usagi manejaba como siempre y tratando de ver a su niño mientras aun estaba con él, al llegar el chico metió sus pertenencias a su mochila lo cual aprovecho el mayor robándole otro beso pero este un poco más profundo que el anterior, como si quisiera darle todo su amor en un corto beso, esto ocasiono que misaki se pusiera aun mas rojo y se quedara tieso por tal acción, lo paralizo se le fue a los segundos y se marcho enseguida escuchando casi como un susurro lo que su amante le decía mientras se marchaba en el auto deportivo.

-suerte en clases te veo en la tarde-

El chico camino como zombi con las mejillas rajas por todo el frente de la escuela "porque últimamente usagi-san se porta diferente a como antes, siento que me besa más de lo normal algo estará ocurriendo denuedo?... y si si, con quien será esta vez? Y como podre ayudarlo en eso?" esos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de misaki ya que últimamente el mayor lo avía estado besando ligero, ya no intentaba poseerlo como antes y cuando lo hacían duraba cada vez menos que las ves anterior, además de eso solo se ofrecía a dejarlo de vez en cuando y no tan a menudo como antes, esto era un problema demasiado grande y difícil de asimilar para el pobre castaño.

-misaki!- una voz lejana empezó a aparecerse detrás de el, era nada menos que su sempai que como siempre para saludarlo se le abalanzaba enzima, casi tirándolo al piso.

-sempai ya te he dicho que no me gusta esos tipos de saludos- "este cuando va a entender que me duele cuando me hace eso justo después de acostarme con usag-san… un momento porque pienso en eso?".

-misaki eres un aguafiestas en todo, solo es un saludo sin chiste no le hace daño eso a nadie-

-hi,hi ya déjalo así- "ya que, sempai siempre será actuara igual".

Alo lejos se podía ver a un chico de color miel caminando tímidamente, con la mirada de acecino por la escuela ocasionando que a todos a su alrededor se apartaran por instinto de supervivencia.

-quien es ese?- pregunto desconcertado miski al ver tal espectáculo.

-nada menos que takatsuki shinobuel chico nuevo de la clase de literatura a todos los mira con odio y más en la clase con el profe Miyagi - Contesto con algo de seriedad por el tipo del que hablaba.

-tal vez solo esta así por que no tiene amigos y se sienta solo, por eso se oculta en las miradas de odio, o no lo crees?-

Misaki como acto de inocencia persiguió al chico con sumo cuidado de no espantarlo mientras su sempai lo seguía "aquí va de nuevo será mejor seguirlo antes que algo malo le ocurra o se haga daño a el mismo" el rápido pensamiento de sempai fue cierto siempre que misaki se metía en algo era muy difícil sacarlo de eso y para colmo siempre terminaba herido de alguna forma.

Llegaron al comedor donde vieron al chico sentarse en una mesa apartada del salón casi en el puro rincón y a todo el que quería sentarse, él le regalaba una mirada de muerte.

-hi me llamo misaki mucho gusto- a velocidad luz misaki avía llegado hasta la mesa del menor dándole una pequeña sonrisa y extendiéndole su mano como signo de cortesía o eso pensaba él.

al momento de verlo el pelo miel lo miro de pies a cabeza para analizarlo y después corresponder al saludo ya que aquel no respondía a sus miradas para que se fuera.

-takatsuki shinobu- de mala gana lo saludo y misaki de ingenuo correspondió y se sentó en la mesa junto con su charola de comida.

-sumí keiichi- después de saludar el sempai se sentó con misaki para comer los tres sin dejar de mirar a shinobu y su mirada amenazante.

-y como te sientes en la escuela?- pregunto misaki con tal de romper el silencio que era un poco incomodo.

-sí, siento que es un poco aburrida, no hay ningún reto en este lugar- los ojos de misaki casi salen de su cabeza "cómo es posible que diga eso si yo que soy mayor que él se me hace todo un lio poder pasar y él como si nada puede estar y aparte de todo le toca la misma materia que ami literatura con el profesor Miyagi y el dominio kamijou, serénate misaki no pienses mal de seguro solo es porque es nuevo ya después el pobre no lo soportara como todos los demás será mejor dejarlo feliz…"

-bueno creo que me tengo que ir o llegare tarde a mis clases- en ese mismo instante shinubu se fue a ver su amor prohibido en su salón antes de irse a su clase.

-si que te gusta el peligro verdad misaki-kum-

-a que te refieres sempai?- contesto misaki a tal comentario que avía escuchado.

-pues él es el hijo del director de la escuela_ lanzo un suspiro viendo al vacio para no mirar la cara de horror del pobre misaki al ver que la persona tan solitaria y dura era el mismísimo hijo de su director.

-el director es su padre?- pregunto desconcertada.

-Claro que si no te sabias el apellido de tu director o qué?-

-no me lo sabia sempai nunca le agarre el royo de aprendérmelo- "que vergüenza".

-¡ay!¿misaki que hare contigo?, bueno será mejor retirarnos mientras no llegue el maestro-

-hi sempai-


End file.
